New Beginnings
by mrscullen80
Summary: Jacob and I have been best friends for years, like brother and sister. But suddenly, things are changing...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wake up, Alex! Time for your senior year!" I heard some voice yell at me. It is way too early to distinguish who it is.

Then I felt a very heavy, bulky body start jumping on top of me and shaking me. Immediately I knew who it was, Jacob. Jacob has been in my life ever since I could remember. And the funny thing about him is he's been the same age the entire time, 22. Sounds weird right? Well, thats the thing. For Jacob and the rest of his friends thats the norm. Jake is what I like to call a freak of nature, but the technical term is a werewolf. Yes they exist, but its a secret that no one is allowed to know, except for me. Me and all the girlfriends of the other werewolves in his pack. Yes I said pack. He has a pack. Get why I call him a freak? He will stay at the physical age of 22 until he stops phasing into a werewolf for a full year, but then he's no longer a werewolf. Crazy I know. But this is my life, and he's all I've ever known. But no, he is not my boyfriend.

"Oh my gosh, if you don't stop jumping on me I am going to castrate you."

"Nope, time to get up! I know you, you'll be very upset if you don't have enough time to get yourself up to your own standards. Even though I think you can roll out of bed right now and go and be just as beautiful." He said, still jumping on me might I add.

"Ok ok I'm getting up!" I moaned forcing myself to get up, "but if you don't stop jumping on me I can't!" I said laughing pushing him off me.

"Fine I'm off, I'll go wait in the car nugget."

"When will you stop calling me that?" I sighed at him.

"When your taller then me." He left my room with a wink.

Ha, when I'm taller then Jacob. Thats a funny joke. Im only 5'2", Jacob is 6'5". Completely ridiculous and abnormal. When we walk next to each other I look like a toddler.

Right as I got out of bed to go pick out my outfit, my phone rang. It was my best friend Sierra.

"What am I going to wear?!" She screamed into the phone as I answered. "I've literally been through every single item in my closet three times and I have nothing! Can I come over"

"Of course, I'm just starting to get dressed myself." I said rubbing my eyes and opening the door to my huge walk in closet.

"Be there in two." She said hanging up.

Sierra and I have been best friends and next door neighbors since we were born. We've literally done everything together. From vacations, to school, breakups, you name it, we did it. We also plan on going to the same college and being roommates.

"Ok," she said walking into my room, "the only thing I know for a fact I want to wear are these." She told me holding up a pair of hot pink Louboutins.

"Alright then wear this," I said throwing a white lace Free People dress at her.

"Life saver!" she exclaimed putting it all on. "What are you wearing?"

"My 7 For All Mankind skinny's, and that flowy top we got from that shop the other day with my Michael Kors leather jacket. Obviously with my black Louboutins."

Our dads own a cosmetic surgery practice together and are always out of town, since the practice is in Los Angeles. So in their minds giving us free reign of their bank accounts make up for their absence.

"Sounds good, speaking of leather jackets…"

"Here we go," I moaned knowing what she was going to say.

"...hunky is waiting outside." She said doing a little wiggle.

"Yes Sierra, I know Jacob is outside. He was already in here. He's driving us."

"When will you finally admit he is completely gorgeous and that you two are destined to get married and have beautiful babies?" She asked putting the finishing touches on her outfit.

"Well you see Sierra there are a few things halting that fantasy. Number one, Adam, you know my boyfriend? Number two, the fact that he views me as his sister and I view him as a brother. Shall I go on or are those valid enough?" I asked grabbing my Louis Vuitton Eva clutch and leaving my room heading downstairs.

"Fine whatever. But you better prepare for the wrath that will be my maid of honor speech at your wedding."

"Sure whatever you say. But who says you'll be the maid of honor?" I said laughing and grabbing a muffin off the counter.

"Woah, low blow." she said grabbing one too. "Hey mama," Sierra said greeting my mom, who was sitting in the kitchen by the window reading a book.

"Good morning sweetie. Oh honey bring out a muffin to Jacob too. And can you ask him if he can help me move some things around later on today?"

"Sure thing mom I'm sure he will." I said grabbing another muffin for Jake, double chocolate. His favorite.

"Ah, of course you know his muffin preference. Mama, don't you think they're destined to be together?"

"I have no idea. But a guy doesn't stick around for 9 years without the hope of something." My mom answered smiling down at her book.

"Ugh mom did you have to fuel her fire? See you later." I said leaving the house.

"Bye girls! Good luck today."

As I got into the car I threw the muffin at Jacob, "Here, this is a bribe to get you to come over later and do manual labor for my mother."

"Works for me, you look nice." He said smiling at me and biting the muffin. "Sup Sierra?"

"Oh nothing Jacob, nothing at all." She said with a smug little smile.

"Nice. So wheres lover boy, nugget?"

"He knows you drive me every day, why would he be here?" I answered annoyed.

"I don't know I figured since it was both of your senior year that he'd want to go with his girlfriend, my mistake." He said with a straight face staring at the road.

"What now Jacob? Hmm?" I said as he pulled into the school parking lot, getting annoyed. He always picks on Adam. He's always hated him and it totally sucks. But the truth of the matter is, I will always choose Jacob. Over any guy. Always.

"Not a thing, I just think you deserve better. Way better." he said looking at over at me.

"As always, see you at 2." I said reaching over to hug him before I got out of the car.

"Sure," He said squeezing me back, "I'm going to a meeting now so ill text you when I get out, love ya nugget."

"You too,"

"Thanks for the ride Jake!" Sierra said slamming the door. "God," she said linking her arm in mine as we headed for the school, "he is so dreamy. Imagine what he looks like without a shirt."

"Ive seen it, its alright," I said totally lying, its more than alright. Its totally hot. But I would never admit that. Cause its Jake.

"Sure, just alright," she said giggling. "What the…."

"What?" I asked, but I saw it too. Adam, with another girl, kissing another girl, on the first day of senior year, with me standing 10 feet away, staring, I can't look away. "Oh my God…"

"Hey asshole," I yelled walking up to him with Sierra following right behind.

"Oh...uh hey babe…" he said looking all nervous and sweaty.

"Oh yea, hey babe! Guess what, we're over. Buh-bye!" I said calmly waving in his face and walking away.

"Wait, Al!" he yelled after me but I kept going.

"Honey are you okay?" Sierra asked trying to grab me into a hug.

"I need to get out of here," I said fighting back tears grabbing my phone. When I got it out I dialed without even thinking.

"Whats wrong?" Jakes strong, concerned voice answered on the first ring.

"Can you come get me?" I asked fighting back tears.

I heard his car screech and accelerate. "Be there in five seconds, nug." he said hanging up the phone.

In less then a minute I heard Jakes car speed into the parking lot of the high school, saw him idle it at the curb, and he was running up to my side.

"Honey what happened," He asked holding my shoulders and trying to get me to look at him. But I just kept my head down, tears in my eyes.

"We saw Adam kissing another girl…" Sierra answered for me quietly, keeping her hand on my back. "She dumped him."

Before we could even stop him, Jake stormed off to where Adam was. I knew this was going to get ugly, but Sierra and I were just frozen in place, staring at the scene unfolding in front of us.

"Hey buddy!" Jake screamed slamming Adam into the lockers. "What did I tell you about hurting her?! HUH? What did I tell you!" Jake yelled and punched him in the face. Then he started shaking, and I knew I had to stop him.

"Jacob!" I yelled running up to him and pulling him off of Adam. "He's not worth it!" he kept trying to get past me to Adam.

"Hey," I said quietly grabbing his face and making him look me in the eyes, "You need to calm down." I whispered to him. He knew exactly what I meant.

"Lets get out of here," he said grabbing me. "If you ever so much as look at her again, you'll answer to me." Jake said to him in the most menacing voice I've ever heard, leaving Adam standing there staring at Jake in fear.

We got in his car and he sped off, panting. I knew exactly where he was going. Our beach, the beach where we met when I was 8 years old.

When we pulled up to the beach, he got out and slammed the door. He started pacing the length of the tiny beach running his hands through his hair. I could see that he was muttering things under his breath. I stayed in the car for a few minutes so he could cool off and get his thoughts together. After a few minutes, I slowly got out of the car and walked up to where he finally sat down on the sand. I sat next to him

"I shouldn't have called," I started quietly looking down at the rocks I was playing with.

"Yes, you should have. Always call me no matter what the time or place and I'll be there Alex, you know that."

"I know, but you had the meeting and you got so mad…" I said tearing up again.

"Hey, you are way more important then a stupid meeting nugget." he said putting his arm around me and pulling me close.

"Thank you." I said finally breaking down and sobbing.

And this is what I love about Jacob. He knows me well enough to know that when I get this upset, and cry this much, that all I want is for him to hug me tightly and not say a word until I do. No matter how long it takes.

A couple minutes later I lifted my head and looked up at Jake. He wiped my tears and kissed me on the forehead, like he does all the time.

"I hate him," I said.

"I always hated him, I'm glad we finally share the same views." He said with a soft smile.

"I should let Sierra know I'm ok." I said pulling my phone out of my pocket. I had two texts, one from her and one from my mom. I read Sierras first.

I hope the hunk is making you feel better ;) love you

"Who's 'the hunk'?" Jake asked with a curious smile.

"Nobody! Why are you reading my texts? I don't read yours!" I said quickly locking my phone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wont do it again." He said smiling to himself. Ugh he totally knows that its him.

"Thank you," I said unlocking my phone to read my moms text.

Sierra told me what happened. Are you ok honey? I'm glad Jacob protected you. He gets an extra muffin tomorrow morning =)

This right here, is exactly what I love about my mother. I typed a quick response to her and locked my phone, shoving it back into my pocket.

"Mom said you get an extra muffin tomorrow." I said laughing at him.

"Sweet, why?"

"Cause your an amazing friend." I told him, kissing his cheek. With that, his phone rang. It was Sam, the leader of their pack. Yeah I know, freaky.

"Yeah, friend." he said in a weird tone, answering the phone. "Yeah I know theres a meeting Sam...Alex called me I had to go get her...yes I'm with her now...ok ill come, but I'm bringing her...bye."

"Jake I don't want to go," I moaned getting up from the sand.

"All the girls are going to be there hanging out, you'll be fine. They'll make you feel better." he said dragging me to the car.

"But then I'm going to have to hear about how fabulous all the guys in the pack are and what wonderful boyfriends they are, while I'll be just sitting there like, 'yup, my boyfriend cheated on me. Sick life,'"

"But you have a best friend who is there for you no matter what, and who loves you more then anything." he said grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "They don't have that."

"Yea, yea. But that can't keep me warm at night." I said laughing.

"No, but Sierra can!" He said with a wink.

"Oh God, what a nice thought for you! Ugh," I sighed, "I can't believe I'm single again Jake, this is really sad. How do you do it?" I said with a smirk.

"I got you nuggs, I don't need anyone else."

"Aw, what a load of crap." I said, whacking him in the arm as he pulled up to Sam and Emily's house.

"I'm serious Al, what else do I need?" he said putting the car in park and looking over at me.

"Jacob, everyone needs someone special in their life that they can call theirs. Someone who they love who loves them back. Who they can count on, who would give their life for them."

"Like I said," he said smiling at me, "I have you."

With that he got out of the car, shut the door, and went into Sam and Emily's house, leaving me sitting in the car stunned. What the heck does that mean? He doesn't want a girlfriend because of me? Does he view me as more? Does he want to view me as more? Dammit, I'm never going to hear the end of this from Sierra.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The guys were all sitting outside on the porch talking about God knows what, while me and all the girls sat in the kitchen, eating snacks and talking.

"So Jacob punched him?" Kim asked shoving a chip into her mouth.

"Yup, and then he started shaking so I pulled him off Adam. Jake shifting in the middle of my school is the absolute last thing I need."

"Any of those guys shifting in any public place is the last thing anyone needs." Emily added.

This is what I love about hanging out with these girls, theres no secrets. We all know about the guys being werewolves. Claire's dating Quil, Rachel, Jake's sister, is dating Paul. Emily is engaged to Sam, Kim is with Embry and Audrey is dating Seth. Its so nice not having to hide it for a while. I hate not being able to tell my mom or Sierra what Jake is, but I simply can't. I'm pretty sure my mom has a feeling something about him is different, but she's never pried.

"I know, he got so upset and mad. I think he was more affected by the whole thing then me. I mean yeah I'm hurt and angry, but Jake...I don't know, he took it to a new level."

With that, they all looked at each other as if they knew something I didn't. It was really quick, I don't think they knew I noticed, so I didn't say anything. Weird…

"Well, thats a trait of being a werewolf," Rachel said. "All their emotions are heightened."

"And plus, think what you would do if a girl he was dating cheated on him." Kim said.

"That's totally true, I'd completely destroy her." I said, laughing.

"Who would you destroy nugget?" Jacob asked, coming in from outside with the rest of the guys.

"Any girl that would ever cheat on you," Claire answered for me, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, like that would ever be necessary," Caleb answered, punching Jakes arm. I hate when they hit each other. It makes me nervous.

"Jacob would never date anyone, so he can't be cheated on!" Quil laughed loudly, walking over to Claire and putting his arm around her, kissing her on the temple. Must be nice…

"Will you guys shut up," Jacob muttered grabbing a handful of chips and eating them.

"Man, its time." Sam said seriously. Right after Sam said that, the room got eerily quiet and Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Come on, its time to go." He said, I could tell he was mad. Or maybe he was nervous?

"Uh, ok? Bye guys, see you soon…" I said confused as Jacob was shoving me out the door, "What the heck was that would Jacob?" I asked madly.

"Nothing."

"Jacob William Black tell me whats going on right now." I said sternly.

"You really have to use my middle name," he said with a strained smile.

"Come on, why can't you tell me? We tell each other everything. Or I thought we did anyway…"

"No, Al we do. I'm just not ready to tell you right now. But I promise you I will be soon. And Its nothing bad. Promise," he said smiling at me, grabbing my leg. "Come on lets get you home. Besides, I have to help your mom."

"Alright...fine." I said pushing his hand off my leg and staring out the window.

"Aw come on nugget don't be like that. I told you-"

"Yeah, your not ready. Remind me of that next time theres something you wanna know about me." I said to him as he pulled into my driveway. "You know what, I kinda just want to be alone. Ill tell my mom you'll help her tomorrow." I said getting out of the car.

"Nugget-" he started, reaching for me.

"Jacob. Don't. I'll see you soon I guess." I said slamming the car door and walking inside. As soon as the front door shut I leaned on the front door and sunk to the floor.

"Hey honey, whats wrong?" my mom asked coming in from the living room and sitting down next to me.

"This was just a horrible day mom, just so horrible."

"I know honey, wheres Jacob?" she asked stroking my hair.

"Ugh don't even. I told him not to come in. Apparently theres something he's not telling me but 'he will tell me when he's ready.'" I said mocking him, "I mean seriously whats up with that? We've been inseparable for years and now he chooses to start keeping things from me? Like honestly!"

"Alex, relax. He said he's going to tell you. Respect the fact that he's not ready to tell you. Maybe he hasn't told anyone."

"No he obviously told all his friends. And I'm pretty sure all their girlfriends know too. I seem to be the only one in the outs." I said wiping an escaping tear.

"He loves you, anyone can see that. Give him time." She said getting up from the floor. "Don't worry, he'll come around. So what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care mom. I'm going to go call Sierra and see if she wants to come over."

I got up and walked up our huge staircase and into my room, shutting the door. I love my room, its like my safe haven. Its huge, and decorated perfectly. Its all white with silver accents and mirrored furniture. My king sized bed is in the middle of my room with a flowy angelic canopy above it, I have a vanity to house all my makeup and hair products, a sitting area with a flat screen TV, a desk with my iMac and all my school things, and my favorite part of my room, my window seat. I have a huge bay window in my room with a cushy seat on it. On either side of the window I have custom bookshelves to fit all my books and my ever growing collection.

I plopped down on my window seat and pulled out my phone to dial Sierra. I have 4 missed calls from Jake. I ignored those and dialed Sierra.

"Hey! I was just going to call you, I saw Jacob drop you off. Are you ok?"

"Can you come over?" I replied, sniffing to hold back tears.

"On my way."

"So everyone knows but you? Thats so bizarre Alex." She said sitting cross legged on my bed with me.

"I know and I'm really upset," I said wiping my tear with a tissue, "like why will he not tell me what it is? I don't understand I thought we told each other everything."

"Honey this is why you can't trust a man," she said eating one of the cookies my mom had brought up. "And this is why we have each other."

"I know, but, I don't know," I said sighing eating my third cookie.

"Al, why won't you just admit how you feel about him. You can tell me who will I tell? I have no other friends." she said laughing.

"I know you'd never tell anyone anything I tell you Sierra, but I honestly don't even know how I feel about him. Up until recently I didn't view him as anything but a brother figure, and now...I have no idea."

"I know I tease you a lot about him, but I honestly think that his feelings for you are much stronger then friends. He's been around for years. No guy stays around for years if there aren't strong feelings there. Unless they're gay."

"Ah, words of wisdom from my best friend everyone."

"I'm very insightful. But seriously, I just know that theres something more there."

With that my phone started ringing, again.

"Will you pick up the damn phone already! The poor guy is probably sitting home alone crying over how you won't talk to him."

"Ugh fine," I said answering the phone, "Yes?" I answered.

"Hey! You answered!"

"Yup, I did."

"Listen I wont keep you cause I know your pissed at me but I just wanted to let you know I can't drive you to school tomorrow, I'll be with the pack on a run."

"Sure, whatever." I said sounding bored.

"Nugget, please don't be like this." He said sighing and sounding sad. Sierra was just staring at me with an anxious look on her face.

"Jacob, I'm busy right now. I can't deal with this. Go talk to all your real friends. You know, the ones you actually tell things to."

"Ale-!" He began to say, but I hung up before he could respond.

"A little harsh, don't you think hun?"

"Too much?"

"Uh yea, just a tad. What did he want?" she asked eating another cookie. We seriously need to stop eating these things.

"To tell me he can't drive me to school tomorrow. So which car are we taking, your dads beamer or my dads porsche?"

"Definitely the porsche."

The next day, in the hour time frame as I was getting dressed for school, Jacob texted me 13 times and called me 5 times. All of which I ignored. Before I left my room I double checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing vintage Levi cutoffs Sierra and I found in a boutique, and a BCBG 3/4 sleeve top with my Tory Burch wedges. Looks good to me.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw Sierra and my mom sitting on the bar stools drinking coffee and eating muffins.

"Good morning honey," my mom greeted me handing me a muffin. "How are you doing today?"

"Eh, the same. Ill be okay. Maybe I can actually make it through the school day today! I certainly hope I get to see Adam sucking face with that slut again this morning. Certainly a banner way to start my day."

"If we see that again I will literally flip! So he better hope thats not what he's doing" Sierra said getting up from the stool and grabbing her schoolbag.

"Time to go, this should be interesting. Bye mom!" I yelled at we shut the door.

"So, let me fill you in on yesterdays shenanigans," Sierra began at she climbed into the passenger seat of my dads porsche.

As I pulled away from from the house, and Sierra began her rant about some guy in her trig class dropping his books on her foot, my mind drifted to Jacob. I don't understand what this could be about that he can't tell me. Well, can't tell me yet anyway. I'm so confused. And my confusion continues with these strange feelings I'm suddenly having for a guy who I've viewed as an older brother for most of my life. Why wasn't I more upset about Adam cheating on me? Because I had Jacob. I always have had Jacob.

"Alex! Are you even listening?" Sierra shouted at me once she realized I zoned out.

"He's always around, isn't he?" I asked, staring ahead at the road.

"Jacob? Yeah he is." She said smiling at me.

"Sierra, I think I love him. In a way I shouldn't." I said pulling into a parking spot at school.

"Then you need to tell him."

"I can't tell him, I'll lose him if I do…"

"Why would you lose him?" she asked confused, "I don't think you could do or say anything that would get that boy out of your life."

"I don't know, I'm nervous. All I know is I have the sudden urge to kiss him, even though I'm still mad at him."

"Oh man...let's go pick out my maid of honor dress right after school."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I couldn't concentrate on a single class all day because my mind was bombarded by thoughts of Jacob. My senior year is certainly starting out with a bang.

It was lunch time and thankfully Sierra and I have lunch the same period. I walked into the lunch room and grabbed a free table and began setting up the lunch my mom packed for me, waiting for Sierra. I pulled out my phone to check it, I had no missed calls and just one text from Jacob.

Nugget, I really miss you. I'm going to stop by your house today around 3 o'clock, I really hope your there. And if Adam messes with you, call me.

"Whacha doing?" Sierra asked placing her lunch tray on the table across from me and sitting down.

"Debating whether or not I should answer his text, and if I do, what do I say?" I said shaking my phone at her. "Why am I all of a sudden nervous to talk to him! When I was 11 he took me to six flags and I vomited. On him!"

"Ha! I remember that. Thats my favorite story of all time. Please answer him Alex! So you can date and stop talking about it."

"Am I really talking about it that much?"

"I don't remember the last time we talked about anything else, but its ok. Thats what I'm here for. If It was me I know you'd listen without a question."

"Yeah I would," I smiled, "Ok I'm going to answer his text..."

I'll be there...and I miss you too…

"Alright so right after school I'm going to just go home and act completely normal, I don't want him to think anything is up." I said getting up to throw out my garbage and begin walking to my next class.

"Sounds good hon, I'll see you then." She said hugging me and walking away. These next few hours are going to drag.

"So you'll call me as soon as he leaves right?" Sierra asked as we pulled onto our block. As we turned the corner I saw Jacobs car parked in front of my house. "Or I can sit here and watch the whole thing unfold."

"Goodbye Sierra!" I said getting out of the car and walking up to Jacobs. I peered in the window to see if he was in there. He was just sitting there, waiting. Which is weird because he usually waits for me inside.

He looked up and saw me standing there, and immediately jumped out of the car and ran over to me, grabbing me into the tightest hug I've ever received.

"I missed you," he said into my hair, hugging me tighter.

"Uh, Jake, I uh, can't….breathe." I struggled to say through gasps.

"Sorry," he said smirking at me. I never noticed how adorable his smirk was before.

"I missed you too," I said throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him in for another hug. He wrapped his hands around my lower back and held me close to him for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Do you want to go somewhere to talk or something?" he asked, still holding me.

"Yeah, that'd be good. I have uh, something I need to talk to you about." I said nervously. "But first we have to let go of each other."

"Unfortunately," he replied with a laugh.

We eventually let go of each other and got into the car. My heart was beating so fast, I was sure he could hear it from the drivers side of his car. Ok, this is it. I'm going to tell him whats been going on. Whats the worst that can happen? He tells me his feelings aren't mutual and things go back to the way they have been for years. Simple enough.

We pulled into the parking lot of a nature preserve by my house, that I honestly didn't even know existed.

"What is this place?" I asked getting out of the car and admiring the place. It was beautiful. There was a trail that was lined with wildflowers which leads to what seems like a gorgeous field. There was no one around, we were all alone.

"I found this place a couple months back, I've been waiting for a reason to bring you here. I knew you'd love it." he said grabbing my hand and leading me through the trail towards the field.

"Its amazing. We have to come here more often," I smiled up at him.

"I hope we do nug, I hope we do."

We stopped in the middle of the field and sat down facing each other indian style.

"Ok, I have something to tell you. And its huge, but I want you to go first ok?" he began looking at me nervously.

"Ugh Jake, why do I have to go first?" I groaned laying back in the field, staring up at the clouds.

"Because your the lady, ladies always go first." he said looking at me as I sat up, "Hey, whats wrong?"

Apparently I wasn't hiding my nervousness very well.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous about how your going to react to what I have to say. And I know once I get started I'm going to do that babbling thing where you can't get me to shut up."

"That thing is cute," he smiled, moving a lock of hair that escaped out of my clip. "Just tell me."

I sighed, "Okay, here it goes. I know since we met we've basically viewed each other as brother and sister. Cool, fine whatever, always worked for us. But all of a sudden these weird feeling and emotions are surfacing and I'm thinking to myself, 'what the heck! This is Jacob, the guy who has treated me like a sister for years! Why do I want to kiss him?!' and its really confusing and scary cause I know that you might not feel the same way about me and I just can't lose you," I exclaimed, finally gasping for air since I hadn't breathed since I began my ramble.

I was about to continue when I looked up at Jacob, and stopped. He was just staring at me smiling this huge smile and I could be crazy, but his eyes looked teary. I couldn't talk anymore. All I could do was stare at him and his gorgeous light brown eyes, tan skin, and jet black hair.

Without saying a word, he moved himself closer to me, placed his hand under my chin and smiled at me. He then slowly moved his face closer to mine and so gently, placed his lips on mine. My mind was just spinning. I felt like I was in a complete fog.

I'm kissing Jacob right now. Jacob!

He kept slowly kissing me for what seemed like an eternity. When he pulled away he looked right into my eyes, and I was right, his eyes are teary.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that." He said smiling at me and rubbing my cheek.

"Huh?" I asked more confused then ever.

"Okay, my turn to tell you something now. Its a long story so brace your self nug." he said grabbing my hand and squeezing it tight. "I just have to kiss you one more time first," he smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. This time with more urgency. He grabbed my face between his hands and held it there until he was done.

"Ready?"

"Hmm?" I asked, my eyes still closed, head still spinning from the last kiss.

"You ok?" he laughed at me.

"I'm sure what you have to say is interesting and all but, I vote we put it off so we can just kiss and kiss and then maybe kiss some more." I suggested, leaning in closer and trying to kiss him.

"As tempting as that sounds," he laughed, "I can't wait anymore to tell you this."

I sighed, "Fine, ill be patient. Go on, give it to me."

"Ok, here it goes. Werewolves are much different then humans. You know that, and you know everything there is to know, but one thing. Imprinting, have you ever heard of it? Maybe from the girls in passing," he asked eyeing me curiously.

"No, not at all."

"Good, I want you to hear it from me." he smiled, "Imprinting is amazing. When Sam told me about it when I was 16 I thought it was nuts, and that it would never happen to me. But it did, when I saw you 9 years ago on our beach." he grabbed my hand and lifted it to his mouth to kiss it.

"I'm confused...what is imprinting?"

"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like...gravity moves, suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does. You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. When a werewolf imprints, they become unconditionally bound to that person for the rest of their life. Since you were young when I imprinted on you, I was more of an older brother to you. Then once you got older, a best friend. And now that your old enough, its turning romantic. The day I saw you my world changed. I will protect and love you for the rest of our lives."

"Wow, that sounds really intense." I said completely awed by what he told me.

"It is, but its amazing." he smiled at me, "Do you want to go grab something to eat?"

"Yeah sure," I said getting up from the floor. "So does this mean, we're dating?"

He laughed at me, "Yeah nugget, it does."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Jake and I went to dinner, we decided to call it a night. I had school in the morning and he had to meet up with the pack again for another early morning run. Thankfully tomorrow is Friday, so we can spend all night and the weekend figuring out what exactly we want.

When he pulled into my driveway, he put the car in park and turned towards me. "This was fun nugget." he said smiling.

"Yeah, it was. Why are you looking at me like that!" I said smacking him in the arm. He was giving me this look, like I was the only girl, the only person, on the planet.

"Because your just so amazing, and I can't believe this is finally happening. Ive waited so long for this." he said leaning in to kiss me.

"Stop, I'm not that amazing. I don't get why me."

"You are incredible Alex. Your gorgeous, smart, funny...you drive me insane!" he said smiling at me.

"Insane! How do I drive you insane?" I asked laughing.

"Oh, don't worry about it nugget," he said "You should go in, its getting late. Ill text you when I get home, but I'm sure you'll be too busy telling Sierra all about this."

"Hey now, I'll answer your text." I said leaning in closer to him, "bye...hunk." I said kissing him quickly and opening the door.

"Ha! I knew I was hunk!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll talk to you later." I said closing the door and walking up to the front door.

As I walked up the porch and into my house, I just couldn't wipe the goofy grin off my face. I'm dating Jacob, Jacob! I honestly cannot believe that after all this time, he's the one I'm going to end up with. I don't know how I never saw it before! Looking back on the past 9 years, it all seems obvious. He has alway been there for me, always protected me, always been exactly what I need. And now, he gets to be so much more then that.

"Hey honey!" my mom yelled from the living room. "What happened with you guys?"

"Oh mom," I began walking into the living room and plopping down onto the couch, "you and Sierra were right."

"I knew it! What happened, your killing me here!?" my mom exclaimed, excitedly.

"Well, I started rambling like an idiot about how my feelings for him were changing and how I was confused about them. And then he was just staring at me with this look on his face like I just told him the best news in the world. Then he told me that the past few years his feelings for me changed into more then friends and he loves me and wants to be with me!"

"Oh Alex, thats wonderful! I'm so glad you two are together, you make such a cute couple. He's a wonderful guy. You better go upstairs and call Sierra, she's called the house twice to see if you were home yet." she said with a laugh.

"Ok," I said, laughing at the thought of her calling my mom, "I'll go call her now,"

I got up and took the stairs two at a time to get to my room. I was so excited to call her! Although, she was right. God, there will be no living with her now. I will never hear the end of this.

I sat on my window seat and dialed Sierra. She answered on the first ring.

"Tell me everything!" she shouted from the other end.

"Well, I hate to say this. But you were right!" I yelled to her.

"AHHH! Oh my God he loves you, HE LOVES YOU! Ah I knew it! I told you! Details, now!"

"Ok, ok!" I laughed at her, laying down on my seat. I told her the whole story, minus the whole imprinting thing.

"Wow! Ok tell me, on a scale of 1 to 10, how good of a kisser is he?"

"Uh, one million." I said giggling, "And we didn't even make out! It was just a sweet, innocent kiss."

"You have no idea how excited I am. Now all we need is for me to find a boyfriend," she sighed into the phone. "Any of Jacobs friends single?" She joked.

"Actually yeah, one of them is. Have you ever heard me mention Caleb?"

"Maybe once or twice in passing."

"Yeah, he's kinda new to their group. He's pretty cute too! Maybe Jake'll have a picture of him I can show you!"

Caleb phased into a werewolf for the first time last month. He seems like a really sweet guy. He phased later then all the other guys did, so the transition for him is a little rougher. Jacobs been trying to help him adjust.

"Sweet! Alright I'm gonna go back downstairs and listen to my mother whine about how my father hasn't been home since last Tuesday. Joy. See you in the morning!"

"Sounds good to me! Have fun with that by the way."

"Oh, I always do." she laughed, hanging up.

Wouldn't that be fun! Caleb and Sierra. Maybe they'll like each other! She deserves a good guy, and he seems nice enough. Ive only met him a few times but he seems nice. I checked my phone to see the time. Hm, its 8:27. Jacob dropped me off about 15 minutes ago. He should be home by now, why hasn't he texted me? Oh no, I don't want to turn into one of those obsessive girlfriends who needs to be talking to their boyfriends all day.

I walked into my bathroom and started getting ready for bed even though it was still early. I took all my makeup off and applied one of my face masks that I do every Monday night. I love pampering nights. They help me get my mind off things.

About an hour later I was laying on my bed, reading a book, when my phone rang. I picked it up to answer it without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello," I answered into the phone.

"Hey beautiful," Jacob answered. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi there," I replied, kinda annoyed it took him this long to call me. I'm trying to be reasonable though. I'm not the only thing in his life.

"What're you doing?"

"Reading a book in bed, how about you?"

"Not much, just got home. I'm probably going to try and go to sleep soon since I have to get up early in the morning."

"Wait, you just got home? It doesn't take you over an hour to get home. Where did you do?" I asked, a little concerned.

"I went to the store to get some stuff for Billy, whats with all the questions?"

"Oh okay."

"Baby, whats wrong?" he asked in his cute voice.

"Nothing I'm fine. I just thought you'd call me sooner thats all. I don't want to be all clingy or anything so I'm trying not to act too different, but things are different ya know? We're not just friends anymore."

"I'm sorry I should have told you before I left that I wasn't going straight home. And as for you being worried about being clingy, I think it'd adorable if you were clingy."

"You do? Why?" I asked confused.

"Because it makes me feel like you need me. Its cute nugget."

"Really? Most guys hate that,"

"Well I'm not most guys. You drive me crazy. I want to be with you all the time Alex. I want to be with you right now, just to hold you."

I could not stop smiling. I am literally sitting in my bed underneath the cover all curled up in a ball smiling ear to ear like a complete moron. How did I get so lucky?

"I want you here too," I giggled, "do you think you maybe sneak in my window?"

"Absolutely," he laughed.

"Jacob I'm serious. My mom came in and said goodnight over a half hour ago. She wont be up until morning. You could stay the night and she'd never know."

"Your...serious?" he asked sounding nervous.

"Dead serious! Please come!"

"On my way." he said hanging up the phone.

Oh my God. Oh my God. What am I doing?! Jacob is spending the night?! Oh my God. Freaking out, completely freaking out!

Without thinking I jumped out of bed and stripped out of my oversized t-shirt and changed into some cuter pajamas. As I was throwing on new clothes I called Sierra.

"Oh my God, OH MY GOD!" I screamed into the phone as soon as she picked up.

"What?!"

"Jacob is on his way over. My moms already sleeping. I told him to stay the night. WHAT THE HECK DID I DO?!" I said screaming jumping up and down.

"Oh. My. God! Alex! Do you know what he's probably thinking right now?" she asked in her mischievous voice.

"Yes the thought occurred to me Sierra! What if he thinks we're going to have sex. I don't want to have sex with him! I mean I do, but so not now! Oh my God. He should be here soon!"

"Ok, ok relax! Nothing is going to happen. Your going to cuddle, kiss, hug, sleep. Thats it. Just calm down everything will be fine."

"Your right. Nothing to be scared about," with that, I heard his car screech in front of my house. "He's here."

"Have fun. Hope you shaved your legs." she said hanging up the phone. Ugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oh my God, I cannot stop shaking. I went over to my window and peered outside to see Jake practically sprinting to my window.

"Hey," he whispered climbing the tree next to my window.

"Be careful!" I laughed as he swung his body into my window, landing on the floor. He got himself up and pulled me into a hug. "You look adorable," he laughed, looking at my pajamas.

"Oh stop," I said shaking climbing into bed, "I do not."

"You do though. So what do you want to do?" he asked me, just standing in front of my bed.

"I'm pretty tired I kind of just wanna relax. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'm with you, I don't care what we do." he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Jacob, you know you can come lay down right? Did you expect to sleep on the floor?"

He laughed, walking over to my bed, "I didn't know what to expect honestly but I truly don't care. Whatever you want to happen tonight will happen." He said crawling into bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me, "So uh, what exactly is going to happen?"

"Honestly I didn't even think that far ahead. To be honest I'm completely freaked out and nervous right now and I kind of just want to crawl in a hole and die." I said covering my head with the blanket.

"Baby," he laughed pulling me up. "Relax. If we stay up all night just talking it'll be perfect. You don't get how I feel about you. Whatever you want or need is enough for me."

He grabbed me in his arms and kissed me on the forehead. When I looked up at him, I saw that he was just staring down at me smiling.

I smiled at him, "Your cute."

I leaned up and hugged him so tight. I pulled myself all the way up his body and nestled my head in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes.

"This is really nice," he sighed kissing the side of my head.

"It would be nicer if you were shirtless," I giggled, reaching for the hem of his shirt.

"Oh would it?" he laughed.

"It definitely would." I replied lifting it and kissing his neck.

"You sure you can handle me shirtless babe?"

"I've seen you shirtless before Jacob!" I laughed nudging his leg.

"Yeah, I know. But you haven't seen me shirtless since we've been together. I hope it'll have a different effect on you now." he said laying on his side, leaning his head in his hand staring over at me.

"It'll probably have the same effect on me as it did before," I smiled.

"Oh…"

"Jacob, I've been attracted to you for a long time. That wasn't an insult." I said stroking his arm.

"Seriously? You have? How long!" he asked excitedly.

I rolled over on my side looking at him, giggling, "Jacob your 6'5" with jet black hair, caramel skin, light brown eyes, and muscles that sometimes frighten me. Yeah, I'm serious."

"Well someone's noticed me a lot lately. When did you start thinking of me differently?"

"I've honestly always thought you were attractive but I never thought anything would ever happen between us because your older then me." I said shyly.

"I've waited a really long time for something to finally happen between us and I'm so glad it did."

"Well was I worth the wait?" I giggled.

"You are worth everything," he said leaning down to kiss me.

I grabbed his face and held him tightly against me. He rolled his body on top of mine and placed one hand on my face and the other on my side.

"Mmm Alex…" He moaned as I moved my hands from his face slowly tracing lines down the sides of his body. When I reached the hem of his shirt, I pulled it off of him in one quick movement. I ran my hands over his chest, abs, bulging arm muscles, and moved them over to his back settling them in the crook of his lower back.

We were making out so passionately that my head was spinning, I couldn't think straight. He positioned his body over me and was lightly pushing against me. I could definitely feel that he was just as, if not more, excited as I was. Holy crap, even from inside his pants and underwear, he seems HUGE. I am officially scared to death.

He reached down to my shirt and pulled it off my body so quickly I almost didn't notice he took it off. Thank God I changed into my lacy black bra before he got here. I rolled him over so that I was on top of him, straddling his abnormally huge body. He is pure muscle on every inch of his body.

I leaned down to look at him, my hair falling over my shoulders brushing his chest. I looked into his eyes and said, "I need you in my life Jacob. I can't be without you."

"Oh baby," he moaned placing his hands on my hips, "I need you more then you can ever imagine."

He sat up so that I was sitting in his lap, with my legs wrapped around his back. My arms were gripped around his neck and he placed his under my butt. I could feel just how hard he was, more then before if thats even possible. He started kissing me slowly at first, and then faster with more passion. When things started to get a little out of hand, he stopped and looked straight into my eyes.

"I can't do this right now baby," he sighed, stroking the side of my face with his finger and kissing my cheek.

"Huh?" I looked at him extremely confused.

"Your not ready," he smiled looking at me, "and thats ok. I told you ill wait for you forever if I have to."

"But I never told you I wasn't ready," I answered embarrassingly.

"I know you better then you know yourself. I know your not. And you don't have to be, your seventeen and we just started dating."

"Yeah but we've known each other almost 10 years..." I said looking down and seeing that in the position we were in, he was painfully close to me.

"That doesn't matter nugget, if your not ready for 10 more years its fine." he said squeezing me tight.

"Oh trust me it wont be another 10 years," I laughed falling on top of him so that we were laying down on top of each other, just holding one another.

"Thank God!" he exclaimed holding me and kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry Jake, it has nothing to do with you," I sighed leaning into his chest.

"I never thought it did. Don't worry about it babe."

"When I'm ready, you'll be the first to know," I smiled up at him.

"Sounds good to me. So you know what I find really funny?"

"Whats that?"

"The size different between the two of us. Just look at it! Even just laying here next to you I feel like a giant." he laughed looking down at us.

"Well, you kind of are a giant. Your 6'5" thats kind of insane. The fact that I'm only 5'2" doesn't help much either."

"I love how small you are, can you imagine how ridiculous we would look together if you were as big as I am!" he said cracking up.

I giggled and squeezed him tight, looking up at him, "Jacob, I love you so much,"

"I love you too nugget, more then you could ever imagine." he smiled, kissing my temple.

"So how are we going to do this? Are you going to leave really early and then come back to take me and Sierra to school?" I asked.

"Whatever you think, but I don't think I can pick you guys up from school. I'm pretty sure I have a meeting."

"Oh, okay. Then I guess I'll just drive us, its no big deal."

"Are you sure? I want to make sure Adam doesn't bother you." Jake answered.

"Honey I don't think he'll bother me, but if it makes you more comfortable to drop me off I can just ask my mom to pick us up."

"Ok that will work," he sighed in relief, "enough talking about that though. I need to kiss you more."

He leaned down and pulled me up towards him to kiss me. His kisses make my head spin. I've never felt like this during a kiss with any other guy in my life. He makes me want to do things I've never had a desire to do.

"Jake," I sighed pulling away.

"Mmm, what baby?" he answered in a extremely sexy, husky voice.

"So what...do you think...we are ready for?" I asked him, feeling a little bit embarrassed. Ive never done anything like this before with anyone! I wouldn't even know what to do. I'm sure he does though…

"Whatever your ready for," he sighed and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes and placing his arm over his eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"Alex, I don't know if you noticed, but I really want you." he laughed at himself.

"Jacob, ugh never mind." I buried my head under the covers.

"No, no tell me. I don't care if its embarrassing baby I want you to tell me everything."

"I don't know what to do with it!"

He rolled over and looked at me, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Jacob!" I freaked, "I know nothing about these kinds of things." I said quietly, looking down.

"Wait a second…" he pondered, "are you telling me you've never…"

"Never." I sighed.

"So, your a virgin?" he smiled widely.

"The only thing I've ever done is kiss, Jacob. Thats it."

With that, he rolled on top of me and grabbed my face in both of his hands with the biggest smile I've ever seen. He started kissing short strong kisses all over my face.

"What're you doing!" I laughed, squirming underneath him.

"I'm just so happy! I always assumed that you weren't, I never brought myself to ask you because I honestly didn't want to know the answer." He squeezed me into a huge hug.

"Well, I always wanted to wait until I was completely in love with someone, and I've never had that." I looked at him and smiled, "Until now."


End file.
